musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Live at Wembley '86:Queen
ive at Wembley '86 is a double live album by English rock band Queen. It was recorded live on Saturday 12 July 1986 during The Magic Tour at Wembley Stadium in London, England and released on 26 May 1992. A companion DVD was released in June 2003. The album was remastered and re-released with bonus tracks in August 2003 in the US as Live at Wembley Stadium after the companion DVD. This name has also been used on subsequent releases elsewhere, although they lack the bonus tracks included with the US version. A remastered special edition DVD was released on 5 September 2011 in the UK (what would have been Freddie Mercury's 65th birthday), and for the first time included the Friday evening concert in addition to the Saturday night show. Snippets of the Friday show were included on earlier DVDs, but the remastered release marked the first time that the concert has been presented in full. A Deluxe Edition also included the Saturday concert in remastered CD form. During the introduction to "Who Wants to Live Forever", Mercury addressed the rumours at the time of a Queen breakup by pointing to his posterior and saying, "They're talking from here!". He went on to say "So forget those rumours, we're gonna stay together until we fucking well die, I'm sure of it." Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Wembley_%2786# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 Disc one **1.2 Disc two *2 Bonus tracks on 2003 Hollywood Records remaster *3 The original concert *4 Chart positions and sales *5 Personnel *6 References *7 External links Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=1 edit Disc onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=2 edit #"One Vision" (Freddie Mercury, Brian May, Roger Taylor & John Deacon) – 5:50 #"Tie Your Mother Down" (Brian May) – 3:52 #"In the Lap of the Gods...Revisited"[4] (Freddie Mercury) – 2:44 #"Seven Seas of Rhye" (Mercury) – 1:19 #"Tear It Up" (May) – 2:12 #"A Kind of Magic" (Taylor) – 8:41 #"Under Pressure" (Queen, David Bowie) – 3:41 #"Another One Bites the Dust" (John Deacon) – 4:54 #"Who Wants to Live Forever" (May) – 5:16 #"I Want to Break Free" (Deacon) – 3:34 #"Impromptu" (Queen) – 2:55 #"Brighton Rock Solo" (May) – 9:11 #"Now I'm Here" (May) – 6:19 Disc twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Love of My Life" (Mercury) – 4:47 #"Is This the World We Created...?" (Mercury, May) – 2:59 #"(You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care" (Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller) – 1:34 #"Hello Mary Lou (Goodbye Heart)" (Gene Pitney) – 1:24 #"Tutti Frutti" (Little Richard) – 3:23[5] #"Gimme Some Lovin'" (Steve Winwood, Spencer Davis, Muff Winwood) – 0:55 #"Bohemian Rhapsody" (Mercury) – 5:50 #"Hammer to Fall" (May) – 5:36 #"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" (Mercury) – 6:27 #"Big Spender" (Dorothy Fields, Cy Coleman) – 1:07 #"Radio Ga Ga" (Taylor) – 5:57 #"We Will Rock You" (May) – 2:46 #"Friends Will Be Friends" (Mercury, Deacon) – 2:08 #"We Are the Champions" (Mercury) – 4:05 #"God Save the Queen" (arr. May) – 1:27 Bonus tracks on 2003 Hollywood Records remasterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=4 edit #"A Kind of Magic (Live 11 July 1986 at Wembley Stadium, London)" #"Another One Bites the Dust (Live 11 July 1986 at Wembley Stadium, London)" #"Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Live 11 July 1986 at Wembley Stadium, London)" #"Tavaszi szél vízet áraszt (Live 27 July 1986 at Népstadion, Budapest, Hungary)" The original concerthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=5 edit The original concert started at 4.00pm with tickets costing £14.50. Four bands performed in the following order: #INXS #The Alarm #Status Quo #Queen Chart positions and saleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=6 edit Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Live_at_Wembley_%2786&action=edit&section=7 edit *Freddie Mercury - lead vocals, piano, guitar *Brian May - guitars, keyboards, backing vocals *Roger Taylor - drums, tambourine, backing vocals *John Deacon - bass guitars, backing vocals Additional Musicians *Spike Edney - keyboards, piano, guitar, backing vocals Category:1992 albums